Dispensers for rolled paper products are not new per se. For example, there are wall-mounted paper product holders or dispensers consisting of an elongated bracket positioned with longitudinal axis generally horizontal and having two upstanding arms, usually connected by hinges to opposite ends of the bracket. This elongated bracket must be mounted with screws or adhesive to a planar vertical support surface, such as a wall. To install a roll of paper towels, the hinged arms are flexed open and, at the same time, the hollow inner core of the roll is positioned generally horizontally between aligned projections on the inner surfaces of the arms. Next, each of these projections is fully inserted into the respective ends of the inner core of the roll.
These wall mounted holders have certain disadvantages. Complicated assembly, including mounting the holder with screws or adhesive, is not only time consuming, but also causes wall surface damage. Mounted holders cannot readily be moved to different locations for use. Permanently mounted holders are not appropriate nor esthetically pleasing for many locations in the home since they cannot be stored out of view. In additon, rolls of paper towels are difficult to install into these wall-mounted holders. The roll must be manipulated between the two outwardly flexed arms until the aligned projections on the arm inner surfaces can be inserted into the inner core of the roll. Furthermore, these arms may break when over-extended. After repeated flexing, the arm hinges tend to relax and, consequently, the arms will no longer securely hold the roll of paper towels.
Other wall-mounted holders consist of brackets with stationary, upstanding arms having aligned openings in the inner arm surfaces. To install a roll of paper towels, the hollow inner core of the roll is placed around an extensible, spring-loaded support rod. The axial ends of this rod are depressed so that the entire length of the rod, with towel roll suspended therefrom, passes between the inner arm surfaces. Each axial end of the rod is manipulated on the inner arm surface until it is inserted into the aligned openings. Disadvantages have also been found with these holders. Permanent mounting with fasteners causes wall surface damage. The holder cannot readily be moved to other locations, nor stored out of view. Finally, rolls of paper towels are difficult to install. The extensible rod with a towel roll suspended therefrom must be manipulated between the inner surfaces of the rod and fully inserted into aligned openings. Towel roll and rod often fall from the holder when towel sheets are forcefully pulled from the roll or when the extensible rod is out of position.
Another type of surface-mounted paper roll holder is described in Ness, U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,391, entitled HOLDER FOR ROLLS OF PAPER. The first element, a stationary base, consists of a flat annular rim surrounding an upstanding frustoconical projection. The bottom surface of this rim is permanently mounted with adhesive to a planar, horizontal support surface, such as a counter top. The second element, a rotatable member, consists of an annular flat rim surrounding an upstanding, hollow frustoconical projection. The frustoconical projection of the rotatable member nests around the projection of the base member and is rotatable with respect thereto. To install, the hollow inner core of a roll of paper towels must be jammed around the upstanding frustoconical projection of the rotatable member so that there is no relative movement between the roll and the rotatable member. The rotatable member rotates with respect to the base member as paper towel sheets are pulled from the roll. Frictional contact between the outer surface of the upstanding projection of the base and the inner surface of the upstanding projection of the rotatable member provides some braking action to prevent undesired rotation of the rotatable member and paper towel roll.
Like the wall-mounted holders, the holder described in Ness has been found to have certain disadvantages. This holder requires adhesive or some fastening means, adding additional cost and assembly time. Such permanently mounted holders cause surface damage and are not appropriate for many locations in the home. Mounted holders cannot be quickly moved or stored out-of-view. Although frictional contact between the base member and rotatable member supplies a braking action between those members, this holder does not have the means to prevent undesired unraveling of towel sheets.